In the past, mortars have been mounted in mobile combat vehicles. The mortar base typically was fastened to the floor of the vehicle on rubber or other shock absorbing pads to absorb part of the recoil energy of the mortar. The tires and suspension of the vehicle were required to absorb essentially the remainder of the recoil energy and often sustained damage as a result of firing the mortar.
What is needed is a mounting structure for a weapon such as a mortar for absorbing and dissipating more of the recoil energy and lessening the force required to be absorbed by the vehicle tires and suspension.